I'm kicked out of the Hunt
by DiggySimmonsWife2011
Summary: What happens when, Thalia gets kicked out of the Hunt?Read and find out.
1. You kicked me out

**Thalico**

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or any of the Greek Gods, sorry I can only dream.

A/N: Huntresses of Artemis, are also not owned by me, but all of them are OC, except Thalia Grace. I am snowed in, in Texas fun fun,fun, missed tons of days of school, but you know I LOVE IT.(This after the TTC,Annabeth and Percy are together, and Nico is 15,so is everybody else.

Thalia's Pov(At Camp Artemis)

I wake up in the morning, thinking what I, always think. Did I, make the right choice, joining the Hunt. I mean, I just met Percy he seems like a great guy, but I left Annabeth, I mean she has Percy, to love her now…but I left her. She must hate me. Nico….um Nico, I always dream about him, I can't help it. I mean,I know ,I'm a huntress, but I think I love him.

Alexandra cut me out, of my thoughts.

Alexandra Simmons, oh what can I say, she is a sassy, nosey, gossip girl.(Daughter of Aphrodite)And she always has the dirt, on everyone. But,she only wants gossip from me…..That's my bunk/tent partner.

"Who's Nico?" She asked full of curiosity

"Um….no one…"I replied quietly

"No….No…..I heard you, in your dream. Oh Nico, Oh Nico, save me." She teased in a high-pitched voice. She cleared her throat then continued… "Thanks Nico for saving me, I love you, now kiss me, like there's no tommrow."

"I did not say that." I stated rather sheepishly. "leave me alone!"I begged

"I can't, Lady Artemis told me, to come get you." She said with a sad look, glassy look in her dark brown eyes.

"Why? Did I do something wrong, I mean, I didn't mean to mislead, everyone on that minotaur chase."

"I-I can't tell you Thalia" She said heart-broken

I hastily jumped out of my bunk. And made my way through camp, when I walked into Artemis' silver tent. She was in the middle of an Iris message with Apollo, this maybe off topic, but he is so, cute. Wait Artemis is reading my mind.

"I am sorry for that Lady Artemis."I said apologetically

"No, No it's okay" She said with a hint of delight

"Yeah, Thalia, I knew you just couldn't , resist me." Apollo teased

"Yes, Lord Apollo, I couldn't resist your dashing appearance and charm." I said with a dash of sarcasm

"Well-"he started, but he was cut off by Artemis ending the message. Then saying

"See,Thalia not all boys, um men are stupid."

"Yes, Lady Artemis, but you wanted to see me." I said getting right to the point.

"Um Thalia…I have been requested by Apollo and Zeus and even Hades,to have your leave of absence."

"Wait w-w-what, is this a mistake…" I stuttered

"No I am sorry,but I am no longer aloud, to talk about this under regalations from our father. But, I can give you one hint…"

"Wh-what?"

"Nico, is the answer, to your problems." Then she waved a had and I blacked out and woke up falling from the sky luckily, Nico was there to catch me.

"Thanks" I mumbled then, I blacked out.

**CLIFF HANGER AND IF I GET 3 REVIEWS FROM 3 DIFFERENT PEOPLE,I WILL MAKE CHAPTER 2 BUT I NEED HELPFUL REVIEW AND REVIEWS LIKE "AWW THAT WAS CUTE"WORK ALSO.! JUST REVIEW THE MAGICAL REVIEW BUTTON IS WAITING.**


	2. Nico, I love you?

OH Nico

Disclaimer:I am not Rick Riordan, sorry to disappoint Y'all.

A/N: Sorry this may might suck, this is just a filler next one will better.

"Death Breath, you saved me." I said staring at Nico, in amazement. He was sitting on the ground obviously waiting for me to get up. We were in the middle of the woods and he was growing rock spires out of the ground.

"Yep," he said "It's what I do…Say beautiful maidens in distress" he muttered

"Did you just called me…" My mouth went dry. "Beautiful….really you, think so."

"Yeah, but your in the Hunt, and I know, I shouldn't haven't have said that, but I… had to. And remind me why were you falling out of the sky again?. He smirked

"Don't try to change the subject, and I will tell you after you here me out. I-I….*sigh* Nico ever since, I joined the Hunt, I haven't stopped, thinking of you, and this may sound crazy, but Nico Di Angelo, I think I lo-"I was cut off by him pressing his lips against mine, so passionately, that I swear, that it felt like I fell in love all over again. When we were finished we walked back, to camp. When we made it back, I finished telling, him that I was kicked out the hunt.

"Try to look sad, about it." I complained

"No, I have you and now there's nothing, that can make me sad, except losing you."

"AWWWWW" The whole Aphrodite cabin said, and I had been so lost in talking with Nico, that I hadn't even notice that the Aphrodite cabin had still been outside right, in the middle of there afternoon gossip circle. Nico looked so uncomfortable, so I leaned over and kissed him. His eyes lit up and he took my hand pulled me into his cabin and said "Thalia,I love you, from the first time I met you…. I just had to, tell you that."

"Me too-" Just then there were where four puffs of smoke. And guess who they were the gods.

Hades, Zeus, Artemis, and last but definitely not least Aphrodite. "Then Hades walked toward me and Nico and smiled coldly "I see you have discovered your fate."

**The gods knew all along that, they would get together,sorry if this sucks, but it's just a filler. So yeah It might suck, but the next 1 will be better****J**


	3. Destiny?

My Destiny?

Disclaimer: I don't know, if I will ever be, Rick Riordan, but right now I am not.

A/N: Warning, this will be short. Sorry, but writer's block sucks. Cause, I've got it. I need, 4 reviews, to make the next chapter.

Thalia's Pov

"My destiny..!" me and Nico yelled at, the same time. We smiled at each other then, blushed.

"Oh how cute, I love, love." Aphrodite said, as she closed her eyes while, twirling around the room, she came face to face with, a skeleton model, and opened her, eyes and shrieked with, disgust.

Nico and Hades laughed .They were returned, with a cold glare, from Zeus. (The almighty.)

"Thalia, I don't like you dating, this…..death spawn." he said repulsively.

"Hey." Hades said defensively. "Nico, charms her, she likes him let her be."

"Really Daddy, why should you care?" I said. "I mean you, never cared before." I said pointing out the obvious.

"I-I-I…..um well, let's just say this, Nico if you touch my only, daughter the wrong way-"

"Um" Artemis cleared her throat, "Only daughter?" she said matter of factually.

"Artemis, you know what, I mean." Zeus said. "Where was, I ?"

"Threatening me." Nico said with a smirk.

"Ah yes…um..Nico Di Angelo….if you, touch my daughter, some much as the wrong way, I will kill you."

"Ahhhh no" Hades said, "Over my dead body, you killed his Mom, I mean if Nico crossed the line. It's really a two-part deal, Thalia has a choice, to give it away or not." Hades said "So watch, your daughter."Hades threated

"Dad…yeah your right, it's a two-part deal, or whatever but, we aren't even thinking about, that."Nico said uneasily.

"No, that's not true, that's all, YOU, boys think about. These days." Artemis spat.

"And plus we, were watching and reading your mind, when you guys were making out, in the woods." Aphrodite said, dreamily. Nico blushed. _What was, he thinking about, while we were making out? I thought. Maybe I'll ask him, later. _Aphrodite was obviously reading my mind and started, to talk to me in my, head.

_He said, and I quote: "Thalia is so, hot I wonder, if we would ever "take it to the next level". Gosh I NEED TO STOP BEING PERVERTED. And enjoy the kiss._

"_I am not really shocked." I told her when, she was done talking. "Because I was thinking, the same thing."_

"_Zeus, can heard, you so could everyone else." Aphrodite said_

"Well then, what was the point, of talking, to me in my head." I yelled out loud.

"I don't know." she admitted

"Well, I rest my case, they both need to watched." said Hades.

"Okay, we could, break up their relationship." Zeus suggested.

"NO!" Aphrodite, Hades, Nico, and I yelled.

"Okay, Okay." Zeus raised his hands in surrender.

"You have to trust them." An unfamiliar voiced said. It was Annabeth. She and Percy, were standing in the door way of Nico's cabin.

"Hey Uncle Hades, my favorite Uncle, who never, tried to BLAST me out of the sky." Percy said with a smirk

"It was one time." Zeus, said defensively.

"Whatever. I could have DIED!" Percy exclaimed

"Anyway" Annabeth said. "You really have to trust them, and hope they do the right thing, in the in END THALIA." Annabeth said accusingly.

"Hey."I said defensively.

"Nico , will do anything, to prove his love to you, you're the only one besides, Hades, Percy, Persephone, that can get through to him. You have to stop him, from doing something, stupid." She said.

"Uh-"Nico was about to object. But Poseidon, flashed in, along with, all the other Gods and Goddesses.

"We need to have a God-Demigod, meeting Now." he said forcefully

"Partner, up with you, Godly parent." Athena ordered.

"Um.. No, not with Zeus." I said. She glared at me, and said.

"You, Percy, Nico, and Annabeth, are the problem. That started this discussion."

_Oh no, I thought what did I do._

**DID YOU LIKE IT TELL ME IF YOU LIKED IT OR HATED IT IN WHAT happenes next, I know but, you want to know, so I need 4 reviews. **


	4. Later on in Life

Later on in Life.

Nico Di Angelo:

It was over fifteen years ago and my mind still keeps drifting back to when the gods had disappeared. I was thinking about it even tonight in, my office, in the back of DOA Records.(**A/N: Dead on Arrival, its mentioned in the Lightning Thief. )** Los Angeles, beautiful city/town though far from Camp Half Blood, nothing was wrong with L.A., we easily use Pegasus or the grey sisters cab, to get there, I had everything planned out. I personally thought it's a good arrangement, but my kids..fell in love.

"Dad!" Amanda yelled from the intercom. Oh hey did I mention that we've made DOA apart of our Mansion, except the studio/works stay below "our house" and everything else stays above.

"What Amanda? And why don't you use the private intercom?"

"Sorry Daddy." She said but, anyway. "I know how you say that, fourteen year-old girls shouldn't have their boyfriends over when their parents aren't home. But, I'm almost fifteen and last year Jake always had Melanie over. And you know and I both know even Mrs. And Mr. Jackson know that they were not "only studying".

"I say this because I love you." She sighs.

"No,No,No,No. Max can't come over."

"But- Dad you know they live in Greece and I promise we'll be safe. And you do know I can shadow travel there. Right?"

"Nope you can't if I ground you."

"You wouldn't!" She screamed. "Gods I hate you"

_And that was the end of that conversation._

-Other Places in the World-

Greece: 

Annabeth Jackson:

"Hold on Max, let's just think about this for a minute."

"Mom! I know what your thinking. _Well their just fourteen, they don't know how they really feel and they should just enjoy the time they have being young, because I didn't get that."_

"Why do you have to be so smart?" I said

" I'm so smart? Why don't you think, I'm smart enough to make my own decisions with Amanda?"

"Because I don't want to see you grow up too fast."

"Gods. Mom." He groaned. "When does dad get home from the Caribbean? "

"Two days. And then you, me, him and Melanie will go to Los Angeles."

"So, I'm guessing me and Amanda will never get any alone time."

"First of all it's Amanda and I and nope."

" Why do you want to ruin my life. Ugh" He yelled as he ran to his room and slammed the door.

New York: 

Travis Stoll

"Dad, why do we have to go to Los Angles you know how I hate it there." Lexi asked.

"You'll love it this time." I said trying to lighten the mood. That really didn't work.

"I don't want to go Melanie just called me saying that, she won't get to be alone with Max and she won't-"

"She won't what?"

"Never mind, but it's not fair I'm in love with Max too, and he kissed me last summer, but then he asked Mandy out in the winter. Amanda gets everything. But I have a fantastic plan. But I'll need Jeremiah's help." She said with a smirk.  
"Okay hold, up I thought you like Justin?"

"Oh. Please Daddy. You have to keep up.

"I'll try sweet heart." I promised to try. Oh why did I promise to try?

Other side on NYC: Clarisse

"Don't be such a softie." I told my son.

"Me? Mom really. The next time, I see Max I'm going to rip his head off for taking Mandy from me."

"Atta boy, Justin."

"Mmmhmm. But it's easier said than done. I'm going to need help with this conspiracy."

"What about Jeremiah, Travis' oldest." I suggested.

"Yes. He'll be a great help."

That's my boy, I thought the only child I raised right. Haley might as well be a granddaughter of Aphrodite. So conceited. What a shame.

Amanda:

My dad pissed me off so, much. So I had decided to call Lexi, but she was no help. I decided to give confiding in someone else one more try so, I texted Max.

_Me: When are you coming?_

_Him: Two days, until I get to see your beautiful face. Long brown hair. Light brown eyes and beautiful olive skin._

_Me: I'm not beautiful. I'm… average._

_Him: Oh please stop._

_Me: What?_

_Him: Nothing. I just hate that we won't get any alone time._

_Me: What? Do you want to test out your skills?_

_Him: Maybe.._

_Me: I want you to, too. And we'll find away trust me._

_Him: I know babe, I drifting. Call you tomorrow sweetheart._

_Me: Sure._

I knew he was about to send me an I love you text so I quickly delete all my messages, just in case my parents or brother want to come lurking around. And then turned my phone off. So, that him saying I love you would be the first thing I saw in the morning. I sure hoped that Max would do the same and delete his. All I had to do was wait to day and until August 22. When that day, would finally arrive, Max would rock my world.

Lexi: 

I hate her, I really hate her. I need a plan. My dad doesn't understand. Why me? Why this life? Sigh Does everyone hate me? I don't care. I'll do anything in my power to get Max back. I thought about this as I wiped my eyes on my pillow case, no more tears with be wasted on Max Jackson. None at all. He's mine now. My plans were interrupted by my older brother, Jeremiah opening my door. Great. Just Great. He can read my mind a benefit only the eldest of the children of the gods get.

**Me personally, I hated it but, it was just a filler I swear the next one will be better.(I thought it was way too weak.) Because it will be staged in L.A. So leave your hate/love comments and I'll keep writing. I know it makes no sense right now but it will later on :)**


	5. SneakAPeek

The Flight

**A/N: I just wanted to give you a sneak peek at the next chapter.**

Amanda:

I hated that everyone's flight took 8hours or more. But they were already on their way. Max and his sister, and parents had a connecting flight to New York, where the Stoll's and Rodriguez's boarded. They were already on the connecting flight. So I had about five hours to kill. I turned on my earphones and immediately changed to Moves like Jaggar. Before the song had ended I logged into TumblrTM four-Hundred followers not bad. Soon enough Moving to Mars came on, I turned my tv to MtvTM and I was happy to see that a Teen WolfTM marathon was on. I spent four hours on TumblrTM , all the wall watching the very fine Scott Mccal prance across my television screen. An AxeTM commercial came on and Max texted me saying he'd be here in fifteen. Great. Were'd the day go? He can't be here in fifteen minutes. I'm not even cute yet. Sigh. I ran to my closet, and changed from Nike shorts and a white v-neck into. A blue , Yale, t-shirt with black heart shaped earrings.(The one's Max got me for my birthday last year.) And black vans, with a flower necklace along with light blue jean shorts.

**Five minutes to spare.**

I re-entered my earphones and rushed to the bathroom to wash my face, brush my teeth and do my eye make-up. As Every Teardrops a Waterfall ended the doorbell rang and both Jake and I raced downstairs, to the door. Of course I shadow traveled there. Just my luck that he didn't think too. I stuffed my Ipod in my pocket and quickly used my fingers to comb through my hair. Opening the door I was met by, the eyes of Max, Melanie, Jeremiah, Justin and Haley. Lexi was slamming the car door yelling.

"You know what Dad? Go to Hell!"

"You guys can come inside." I said.

"Oh hey Amanda. Air kisses Mwah. Mwah." Said Lexi.

"Hey Babe." Max, said as he crashed his, lips onto mine. I think I might have been hallucinating but, I could've sworn that I saw both Justin and Lexi roll their eyes. Weird. After a while it was akward. Just standing in the living room. Together. Until..Max broke the silenced.

"Oh well, Amanda and I are just going to go upstairs."

"No you will not."

"Now you decide to show up Mom. We were just going to play, checkers."Max said with a smirk.

"Sure you were." Mr. Jackson said.

"How about this", I said with a smile. "Lexi can come upstairs with me and I'll help her un-pack and Haley you must come too."

My dumbass brother added. "Yeah and Mel, you can come up to my room and we can finish what we started last time."Melanie giggled. I really couldn't stand this. Then he looked at me and said.

"Oh don't be sad lil sis, If you were a guy Dad would let you do anything you want."

I sighed heavily.

"Where are your parents anyway?" asked Melanie.

I counted."In 5-4-3-2-1."

"Hey sorry we weren't here to greet you."

"It's okay Thalia, Amanda let us in. replyed.

He ran back out to the car coming back holding, well seemingly holding everyone's bags. He looked as if he would collapse right then and there and then hit him with her make-up bag and he crumpled to the floor.

"Katie." He groaned.

Of course Mr. Rodriguez and Mr. Jackson came to the rescue. But I really didn't care I was just glad that Lexi, Haley and I all slipped away unnoticed. I cautiously closed the door after we all filed in.

"What the hell is up with you, Lexi?"I asked.

"What do you mean?" She retorted.

"I saw you roll, your eyes when Max kissed me. Do you- Like him?" My voice cracked tears threatened to overflow. She glared at me but, stayed silent.

"Well do you?"

"Don't get in to this Haley!" She snapped. Then said.

"I do. "With a sighed. "I mean, I never told you this but he kissed me last summer."

"What!" Haley and I yelled simultaneously.

"Yeah." She said mischievously "I thought Max, told you everything?"

"Maybe he forgot."

"Haley, it's whatever. And totally besides the point... I thought you were my friend."

"Go to hell."Lexi yelled.

" Get the fuck out!" I yelled. As soon as she was outside, I slammed my door and just burst into tears.

"I hate her.I hate her" I just kept murmuring to myself as Haley rubbed my back.

Alexandra/Lexi:

Forget about it Alex, you don't need her. I muttered to myself, as I walked downstairs. I was met with some very confused looks.

"What?" I yelled.

"Lexi-"My dad warned.

I just walked right out the front door. And headed to Venice Beach, I mean it was literally 3 feet way. But anyway after I found a satisfying spot. I broke down and cried. My lonely, much need release was short lived, interrupted by his voice. Just great.

**End of Sneak Peek.**

**Did you like it? Hate it? Tell me. By the way My bday is this Monday and that's when school starts but it shouldn't effect my updating just letting you know. Next update: Tuesday, August 23, 2011.**


End file.
